Pieces of my Heart
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Story after "Heal a Broken Heart" - Beast Boy is on a mission to save the missing child and teen supers in an operation known as Operation Hopefire. It's up to them to make the right moves to protect the heroes of the future.
1. Chapter 1 - Mindy Mason

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Young Justice, although I do take ownership over Carrie and the new characters

A/N: This story takes places after my other Young Justice Story, Heal a Broken Heart, of which followed Carrie Boxham on her journey that lead her to the Justice Hall. So if you have a spare moment, check that out first 😊

**Chapter 01 – Mindy Mason**

_Mindy Mason, aged 10, ability of possession, missing for four days._

Mindy Mason was standing in the lobby of the apartment block she lived in with her parents, having just returned from school. It was a slow day and she was looking forward to kicking her shoes off and watching the news to catch a glimpse of her favourite superhero, Zatanna. The youngster froze in fear when she saw a pair of masked men blocking the stairway. Before she had a chance to turn and run, she was grabbed from behind and hauled away.

That was four days ago, but two days ago, a witness to a bank robbery stated that a small figure had been present with the robbers and she had been wearing a similar mask. The witness confirmed the description of Mindy Mason – down to the hair colour, style, height and the fear in the girl's voice when she spoke.

Since then, nothing.

-o-

Carrie looked up from the case notes from Rock, really name Rocky – a new super who had transferred over to the Justice League from across the pond. "So where do we think she is now?"

Rocky smiled broadly at her. "Well. I was doing a little bit of digging and there were a couple of failed robberies reported in the Metropolis area. The thieves match the style of the ones that seemed to have kidnapped Mindy, or at least that's what I think. And how many times have I been wrong so far?"

"Well you were wrong about the fact that I had the hots for you for a start."

"I guess the green guy is more your thing?" Rocky winked playfully, unable to resist the opportunity to poke fun and flirt before laughing loudly when he saw Garfield climb into the back of the van. "Oh come on Carrie, you totally were flirting with me!"

Garfield put down a paper bag containing their dinner from a nearby Chinese takeaway called Jasmine Dragon. "Yeah – that's totally what was going on here…" He rolled his eyes as he started to dish out the food to his new girlfriend and Rocky. "How the hell Static got replaced with you, I'll never know."

Rocky leant back in his seat. "What can I say, bro? Nightwing knows strength, power and talent when he sees it. It's just a shame he took little Ryan as his protégée – that little guy is destined for greatness."

Carrie ignored the ramblings of Rocky and smiled at Garfield. "Any luck finding out where the gang are keeping Mindy?" She closed the folder and took a box of food. "I think they're using her to steal the money from the banks because of what she can do."

Garfield wolfed down a dumpling, savouring the veggie filling. "Smart plan – find someone with the ability to possess people and then they can get that person to do anything they want. Smart, but seriously twisted, don't you think?"

"Nothing Metallica didn't do but worse with me. Nothing like letting your men walk into a battle zone until they are weak and butchered so that I can heal them." Carrie shivered at the memories of the recent year. "So I know what she's going through. We can use that to our advantage."

"Okay, but how are we going to know where they are going to strike next." Garfield gobbled down another dumpling, trying to savour at least some of it.

Rocky swung around in his chair, shuffling towards the laptop and pushing his way between Carrie and Garfield. "That is exactly why we are here, to the bank of Metropolis, and exactly why I have brought along everyone's hero suits in that crate there." He smiled at Carrie. "That's right, I worked it out before you."

Carrie groaned in an exasperated manner, before grabbing a baseball cap and jacket and beckoning Garfield to follow her. As soon as the van door was shut, she nearly screamed in agitation. "We've not even saved one kid and I already want to rip Rocky's throat out!" She slammed the cap onto her head and stomped away.

Garfield draped an arm around her. "Don't go being a negative Nelly now. Just remember what a great opportunity this is for us to make a difference." He guided her around the corner. "Plus, the reason that Virgil isn't here is because he's setting up a school for these rescued kids. Along with Karen and Mal Duncan."

"Really? This is going to be the makings and preservation of the Justice Hall if we can make this work." Carrie laced her fingers with Beast Boy's. "Rocky is really starting to get on my nerves though. What was Dick thinking?"

They opened the door into the Bank of Metropolis and took refuge at a table where there were a number of leaflets advertising different scenarios suited to the bank. Accounts for saving, buying a property, joint accounts and ones for children. It made Carrie feel nervous to see them all, bearing in mind she and Garfield were so fresh in their relationship.

Garfield dropped his head slightly, stealing the cap from Carrie and revealing her now-static hair. "Ssshh!" he hissed. "Company."

A group of four men were clustered near the entrance of the bank. Their faces looked somewhat plastic like as they scanned the area. Carrie could hardly stop herself from looking, eager to know where Mindy Mason was if she were with them.

"What now?" she whispered.

"We watch and we listen."

A screech in their ears alerted them of Rocky's presence via comms. His cocky voice echoed in their minds. "So kids, what are we looking at?"

"Shut up!" Garfield exclaimed, silencing the room.

Carrie got up to get in the queue as Beast Boy walked towards another, acting as if they weren't really together, but they had just coincidentally gone to the same table in the busy bank.

"Kids?" Rocky's voice was more insistent.

"Shut up!" hissed Carrie, causing the elderly man in front of her in the queue to turn around and give her a death stare.

"Everybody on the ground!" screamed the leader. "Get the kid to the guard, get him to open that door."

A young girl's voice whimpered, "No! I don't want to…"

All the people in the bank had either ran out screaming or were lying face down on the floor. Carrie was trying to catch a terrified glimpse of the men so that psychologically they might pick on her as collateral damage. Even if she was perhaps one of the fewest people alive who could not be that.

"You!"

Bingo… Carrie thought to herself, forcing her face back into the floor before being hoisted onto her feet.

With a gun muzzle in her face, Carrie submitted and interlocked her hands behind her head. Some people were beginning to cry as the smallest of the thieves was dragged kicking and screaming towards the security guard who was obediently lying on the ground.

"No!" Mindy screamed, trying to pull away. She stamped on one of the men's foot and tried to run but he caught her by her hair.

That's when the guard looked up and began to plead with the thieves. "Alright, I'll help you – just let the girl and these people go." He fumbled for the keys and held them out to the leader.

The leader snatched the keys, tossing them over to the man standing by Carrie. Out of nowhere, the leader fired a round into the guard's side.

Carrie flinched, wishing she could dive over and help him, but Garfield shook his head and mumbled something inaudibly.

Rocky's voice passed on the message. "He says that Mindy is your priority. Focus on her."

Carrie shook her head and tried to go to the guard, but her captor gripped her arm. "Please. I'm a doctor, I can help him."

The guy holding her was having none of it. "Well doctor, doctor. We're in a twist and need you to do something for us." He thrusted the keys into her hand and pointed to the relevant door. "Open it."

Carrie pulled herself away from the bleeding guard, willing Beast Boy to lash out and scare them off. "Fine!" she snapped sharply.

The door was opened and Mindy was dragged through by her wrists. The door was locked behind them by Carrie, as she was instructed to.

"You can't use a kid like that," she said sternly as they forced her into the elevator down to the main vaults. "She's terrified, can't you see that?" Carrie tried to squat down to talk to the short girl. "Do you want to tell me your name, kid? My name is Carrie."

The sharp thrust of a gun's handle to Carrie's nose made her instantly regret the move. As the elevator doors opened, Carrie kept her nose covered, feeling the healing process take place. She was marched out and pushed towards the vaults. One of the workers screamed when she saw the robbers coming.

"Get her to open the vault," the leader barked at Mindy like a drill sergeant.

The youngster burst into tears and ran into Carrie, throwing her arms around the older girl.

As for the worker, she was already darting for the lift and escaping to safety.

"Mindy, get behind me." Carrie pushed the girl around her and started to step back towards the lift in the hope that it might be back down by the time they got there.

"Hey- she's not bleeding no more!"

"And she knew the kid's name."

Carrie felt like slapping herself in the face for the stupid slip-up. "Back off there now, easy does it." Her hand reached out for the elevator's up arrow but she was too far away. "I'm taking Mindy, and we're going to get out of here once and for all. You'll never find her again."

The leader wasn't going to let the possessor girl walk away. "Stop right there!" he shouted. "If you take one more step, then I'll put a bullet in you."

Carrie froze, feeling a hand on her back - she lost control of her limbs and had to watch as Mindy made her lunge into the lift as a bullet shot through the air, catching her leg.

Mindy screamed, jabbing the ground floor button. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears we're starting to stream down her cheeks.

Carrie our a hand weakly on the youngster's hand. "It's okay," she groaned. "I'm special too- just like you..."

Mindy watched as Carrie pulled up trousers around the wound, showing it healing over.

"Me and my friends have been looking for you..."

-o-

Garfield made sure that a nearby paramedic checked over Carrie and Mindy. He opened up his bag to pull out a Polaroid camera.

With Mindy on her lap, Carrie looked over at Garfield. "What's that for, Gar?"

"I thought we should made a little portfolio of the kids we meet. So gather in ladies." Garfield sat down on the back of the ambulance beside them. "Say Beasties!"

Click.

Mindy reached over for the Polaroid, trying to see the image start to form. "It's us!"

Carrie took a pen from Garfield's bag and let Mindy write her name on the bottom of the Polaroid. The healer then jotted down a few notes on the back.

Number 1 - Mindy Mason, aged 10, ability of possession, found after four days.

"So that I'll always remember the little pieces of my heart." Carrie hugged Mindy tightly, glad to be making a difference in these kid's lives.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brandon Coleman

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Young Justice, although I do take ownership over Carrie and the new characters

A/N: This story takes places after my other Young Justice Story, Heal a Broken Heart, of which followed Carrie Boxham on her journey that lead her to the Justice Hall. So if you have a spare moment, check that out first 😊

**Chapter 02 – Brandon Coleman**

_Brandon Coleman, aged sixteen, ability to produce and manipulate ice, missing for six days_

Brandon Coleman had an 'incident' at school a few years ago that resulted in the headmaster being encased in a solid block of ice. In Brandon's defence, he was provoked and tried to get them to stop, but they weren't listening. The metaphorical prodding had persisted until one day when Brandon had had enough and couldn't control himself.

Last week, a similar scenario occurred with a girl that Brandon had been crushing on for the best part of a year. She had interpreted a question in a bad light, aided by the harsh intonation that Brandon used. Embarrassed, he fled after accidentally freezing her hand.

Six days have passed since Brandon disappeared and no one has an inkling of where he might be. Not even the search parties could find anything.

-o-

Carrie glanced outside the chalet window, admiring the snowy conditions outside. With a thick fluffy jumper on, she was keen to stay indoors and enjoy the hot steamy drinks on offer in the café downstairs. The chalet was at the end of the single road in the town, facing the mountain in the distance. It was normally a hub for skiing holidays, only since Brandon went missing, it had been empty and businesses were suffering as a result.

"You're up early…" Garfield sat down beside her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Carrie angled her head towards him. "I couldn't sleep – just being here makes me want to find Brandon and make sure he's okay. He must be so scared and alone, wherever he is."

A warm hand brushed hers gently. "We will find him. We just have to wait for Rocky to wake up from his deep, deep slumber. There's more than one reason we call him Rock, he even sleeps like one."

Carrie laughed at the joke, stiffening when she saw Rocky storming down the stairs towards them. "Morning Rocky."

He glared at her, rubbing his tanned arm. Despite the cold temperatures, he insisted on not wearing a coat or jumpers. "Yes- mornin' Carrie. Garfield." Rocky dipped his head to Garfield with a snooty expression on his face.

The pair just couldn't seem to work together – they were at each other's throats throughout their mission training and Carrie found it immensely difficult to promote the peace between the pair. Rocky's flirtatious nature also did not help the situation as he was always making comments at Carrie and jokes at Garfield's expense.

"So what's the plan?" Carrie asked. "I can stay here and co-ordinate movements and places for you guys to check. Give me time to stay warm." A cheeky smiled pulled at her mouth.

Rocky folded his arms and shook his head. "No. We need you out there, Carrie. If Brandon is hurt, you're more useful than the ability to change into a budgie or a dog."

"Oh come on- you haven't seen puppy Beast Boy, Rocky. It is the cutest thing-" Carrie stopped when she noticed her boyfriend's eyes glaring at her, silencing her. "Then looks like it's me and you again, buddy."

"No, no. Nightwing wants me to report on this operation from the field. He's read my report on Mindy Mason whilst I was on support, but he wants to know my thoughts from the other perspective."

Then it was decided. Nightwing had spoken.

-o-

With Garfield cooped up in one of their rooms at the chalet, Rocky and Carrie left on the second day of investigating the Coleman boy's disappearance. The first day was used to talk to residents and friends that were willing to discuss Brandon. With the background information that Brandon was an ice manipulator, Carrie felt like the ski town was the perfect home for him. Only if people accepted supers.

Clothed in a thick puffy jacket and ski boots, Carrie trudged up the road, putting an ear piece in so that she could converse with Garfield properly. The cold was already nipping at her toes and fingers. Just walking alongside Rocky was enough to make her shiver. He had barely covered up and she could see the fine hairs on his arm standing up on ends already.

"Where to Gar?" Carrie asked quietly, dropping her head to look at her boots crushing the fresh snow that had fallen overnight.

"Head up the forest trail – there's a lot of hubbub online about the last sighting of Brandon being there. Some girl…. Called Sadie said they were chatting and then he ran off up the trail."

"Good work – great place to start."

Carrie and Rocky followed the signs to the forest trail, noting the grey skies overhead that made them feel that more snow or perhaps even a storm was due. The pine trees that lined the path emitting a fresh smell of Christmas that sent their minds into a spiral of memories. A bitter wind blew through the trees, ruffling the furred hood of Carrie's coat. The fibres tickled at her neck and cheeks.

Rocky's pace was slow, much slower than when they left. When Carrie questioned it, he shrugged and glanced away mumbling inaudibly. The older boy's shoulders were hunched in an effort to preserve the heat as he powered past Carrie.

Rolling her eyes at her companion's stubbornness, she called out to him, "Don't you think we should go back for a coat? The temperature is dropping and we are about to go off the beaten track now – we should be really careful."

"It's fine Carrie," Rocky snapped angrily. "Just knock it off, okay? I don't need a babysitter."

"Well I wouldn't be having the same argument with Garfield because he could just transformed into a furry polar bear or a penguin." Carrie hopped over the thick snow, surprised at how thick it had gotten along the trail. "Trouble up ahead."

Further along the trail was a police blockade. There were two officers wearing thick coats with 'Police' printed bands on their right arms. As the pair approached, the older officer stretched out his hand.

"Sorry ma'am…"

Ma'am? Carrie thought as she listened to the pitiful reasoning behind the blocked path. She pulled on Rocky's arm, expecting to go around the barriers by travelling up the hillside. Even as she turned away, she could feel his skin hardening into the texture of a rock.

"No Rocky," Carried squeaked too late, turning to see him knock the officers off their feet.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" Rocky asked begrudgingly, vaulting over the barrier. "Rock's still got it." He bounced about energetically, struggling to move quickly in the snow.

The girl's earpiece crackled. "Carrie- can you- can you hear me? What's - on?"

"Rocky just took out two patrol officers before I could do anything to stop him." Carrie struggled to keep up, listening to the weak signal that transmitted Garfield's response. "We could really do with the bioship to scan the area…" she muttered to herself as she sank lower into the snow.

Tiny flakes of snow started to fall, layering on top of the existing blankets. The grey sky was muting itself into an off white as it dropped snow like a litterbug. Carrie had now chosen to walk completely inside of Rocky's tread to conserve her energy, but the signal on her ear piece was diminishing to almost a non-existent level. Garfield's once calm and clear voice was anything but. The snow was falling heavily and the winds were picking up as the pair lost the trail and were now aimlessly walking along the valley at the base of the mountains.

"Rocky!" Carrie called back, feeling the cold on her cheeks. "We should turn back." She bumped into him, his skin rock hard. "That hurt, Rock…"

"Brandon's counting on us to find him. We have to find him." Rocky quickened his pace, ignoring Carrie entirely. "He clearly wandered too far and this constant snow has covered his tracks and possibly his hiding spot."

"But you're going to freeze Rocky. You can take my jacket, I can't watch you freeze," Carrie whimpered, trying to unzip her coat and fumbling with the zip.

Rocky plastered his hands over her ice cold fingers, squeezing hard. "I don't need your coat. Don't want it either. So stop mothering me."

Carrie looked up at the mountain peak, noticing the impossibility of climbing it. "Wait – when you are scared and you don't want to be found, where is the obvious place to go?"

"Oh I don't know – the island of Al-Resha or somewhere obscure?" Rocky mumbled coldly, trying to hide his shivering and chattering teeth.

"Not quite the thought I was going for…"

"Okay smarty-pants, what idea were you going for?"

"I was going down more of a generic route by saying somewhere people can't get too easily." Carrie indicated the mountain. "The people yesterday said that no one has been able to go up the mountain for ten days. Since the heavy snow and slippery ice."

"Of course! Brandon can manipulate ice!" Rocky picked up Carrie and squeezed her stiff body hard. "I knew you would work it out."

-o-

Rocky and Carrie had been gone for hours, making Garfield incredibly restless and concerned for their wellbeing. Looking around the room, his eyes focused on the suitcase containing their hero suits. Carrie's green and white Stem Cell suit was neatly folded at one side, with Beast Boy's rolled up tightly beside it and Rocky's crumpled in the corner of the case.

"Could I?" Garfield whispered, sliding over to the computer screen and rattling his fingers over the keys as he shifted between systems. "I'm sorry Carrie, but I didn't quite get rid of all the trackers…" He switched on the tracker that he had asked Zatanna to stitch the tracker into the lining of the coat.

By any means necessary which roughly translated to, 'could you quickly use a spell to sew the tracker inside the coat?'

He watched the red dot blinking miles from the town and at a high altitude. The temperatures gave an incredibly weak signal. It was barely moving. Garfield watched it for a solid two minutes to make sure.

"They aren't moving. They aren't moving…" Garfield whispered. "I can't take this."

He stripped off quickly and grabbed his red and white coloured supersuit, ignoring the fact that the curtains weren't pulled across for privacy. Though there was only one young lady in the building directly opposite, she appeared too engrossed in the book she was flicking through. He grabbed a utility belt, tightening it around his hips.

Beast Boy stretched in his suit, wondering what creature to transform into. "Winter hare it is," he whispered when he saw a sketch on the wall.

The green coloured hare bounded up the side of the building, dodging a snow truck and chasing it up towards the forest trail that Carrie and Rocky had gone up. The hare's haunches buckled and kicked over the snow making exhaustion kick in almost immediately.

Time for something faster.

The hare transformed into a wolf, shaking off the snowy crust from its body. It sprinted over the snow, almost cantering like a horse. The thought of Carrie cold and hurt was enough to spur Beast Boy to keep running through the pain. To ignore the taste of blood lingering in its maw.

And Carrie has absolutely no idea where you are… Nice one BB…

-o-

Beast Boy was partly right – Carrie had no idea where he was, but she was in a much trickier situation that forced her to focus on other things. She was now standing on a tiny platform of snow up the mountain path – Rocky was no more than eight feet away from her on the other half of the path.

"Just jump Carrie, I'll catch you!" Rocky shouted over the whistling wind of the brewing blizzard. "There's not far to the summit."

The girl's gaze dropped, which is when she saw a dark circle in the wall of the mountain. "I can't."

"Do it!" Rocky screeched angrily. "Or I'll just jump back and drag you over!"

"Shut up!" Carrie screamed, hearing the echo of her voice in the distance. She froze, barely moving for fear of setting of an avalanche. Her eyes widened as she saw Rocky jump through the air towards her.

His feet missed the ledge and Carrie slammed into the ground, clawing for his arms. "Nice… catch," Rocky grunted, feeling her grip slipping already. "You aren't strong enough to pull me up, Carrie. Let me try and rock climb."

"You can't," Carrie snapped, straining as she felt her arms being pulled down. "I can pull you up."

"Don't be stupid, you'll rip your arms out their sockets."

Carrie's grip slipped and she screamed as Rocky dropped for a moment. Someone was lying beside her, having caught the falling boy.

"Did someone order a pick up line?" Beast Boy grinned.

"You can actually let go of me now…" Rocky mumbled grumpily, looking down to see a staircase of ice slabs protruding out from the wall. "I don't think you're going to believe this, but-"

"Yeah. I found Brandon. What are the chances of that?" Beast Boy laughed, leaning over the edge to call down to Brandon. "Nice one Brandon!"

Carrie knew he was bluffing. "You liar!" she exclaimed, thumping his shoulder playfully. "Follow it quickly Rocky. Brandon might be hurt, and if you could become a massive flying bird that would be great BB."

"What's it worth?" Beast Boy winked.

Carrie quickly pecked his cheek. "I'll live by climbing down the icy steps then,"she replied smugly, only for him to shift into an eagle and hoist her off her feet. "Be careful of the coat, you'll rip it!"

They reached the bottom of the ice slabs with Rocky peering into a dark cave. He put a hand out protectively to stop Carrie from going in, but she swerved the limb agilely.

"Brandon?" Carrie called out into the darkness with a calm and reassuring voice. "Are you in here?"

"Stay away!" a young boy shouted.

Sensing an imminent danger, Rocky slammed Carrie aside and solidified his body into a rock. An ice spike shattered on impact of his hardened skin.

Beast Boy scooped Carrie up and put an arm around her. "We're friends Brandon. We are here to help you. Me and these two are like you. It's going to be okay, you don't have to be afraid and-"

He fell silent, sharply sniffing the air. "You've been bleeding Brandon, and that means we need to get you to a hospital fast."

Rocky lowered his arms. "Or we can use Animal Hospital to sort him out."

Carrie separated herself from the others. "I can honestly help you. But only if you let me."

"You, you can't save me..." the trembling voice called out.

"You have to let me try. There's no way we're leaving you after you saved my friend. I owe you my help."

"I'm not coming back!"

Carrie sense Beast Boy and Rocky were seconds from intervening. "We really are like you. My friends have the ability to take on the form of any animal or turn into a rock..."

Rocky stifled a comment about his ability being more than the way it was described.

Carrie sidled along the wall, using a hand on the cold surface to guide her. "Brandon, I'm coming closer now. Is that okay?"

"I said go away!" Brandon screamed shakily.

Beast Boy jumped when he heard a squelch followed by Carrie gasping. "Carrie? Rocky, let's move in." Without a response, he stormed into the cave, shifting between a multitude of animals, avoiding the javelins of ice that were heading his way.

A shadow in the corner of the cave stirred and a green penguin slid on its belly towards it, spinning agilely as it reverted to Beast Boy's true form.

"That's enough!"

Brandon grunted as he was restrained by Beast Boy. The youngster's arms writhed and circled about, trying to claw at his captor.

Rocky found Carrie with an thin ice shard impaling her shoulder. "What shall I do? Do I take it out? Break it off?" he asked frantically, throwing question after question at Carrie.

Carrie squealed as she pulled the bloodied ice shard from her shoulder, screaming in agony as a dribble of blood left her shoulder, staining the coat. "Is- is... is Brandon okay?" she panted, holding a hand over her shoulder.

Beast Boy dragged a limping Brandon towards them. "He's fine but what about you?"

"I'll be good as new in a minute or two, then I can work on him." Carrie writhed, using the wall to pull herself up. "Brandon. We honestly aren't here to hurt you or take you home if you don't want. All we want to do is offer you a place somewhere safe. Somewhere you can learn to control your ice." If it weren't for her blood on her hands, she'd have offered it to Brandon. "My name is Carrie, Brandon and we've been looking for you."

"You can really get rid of this thing I can do?"

The way Brandon spat out the word 'thing' hurt Carrie to the core. She shook her head, saying, "Your gift makes you who you are." Memories swirled about in Carrie's mind. "I used to think like you, but my new friends taught me that what we have the ability to do is a part of us and not something we can just get rid of. I know it's hard to accept, but there is a place of safety for you. If you want it."

"But what can you do?" Brandon snarled.

Beast Boy dropped him like a hot potato, uttering a pitiful apology. _Has he not been watching? _He thought to himself as he watched Carrie crouch down beside Brandon.

"Shhh…" Carrie whispered, pressing her hands over Brandon's shin.

The trousers had been shredded – most likely in a fall – and a blood stained wound was beginning to weep as the new cells began to form and regenerate, healing the damaged skin.

"You… You healed me with your hands?" Brandon whispered.

"Try explaining that to the girl who watched me fall out a tree and then re-attached a dislocated shoulder. There wasn't a scratch left on me in the time it took her to find help." Carrie laughed, leaning into the wall in exhaustion. "The choice is yours, but I think you really should come with us. There's a little girl at this safe house who is all alone because we've been trying to find you. Her name is Mindy Mason and she can possessed things. That girl is ten years old and we helped her get out of the crime gang she was trapped in. Brandon, I know you're scared and it's okay to be too. Just come with us and see what we are all about."

-o-

On a commercial plane ride stuck in economy, Carrie slotted the second polaroid shot into a folder that showed herself, Rocky, Garfield and Brandon atop the mountain. She smiled, closing the book and staring out the window at the sea flying past below them.

"Ready for the next one?" Garfield asked, holding out the tablet in one hand.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I do love playing with the dynamics of this little group – what do you think the next kid's ability will be? I'll take suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3 - Jessica French

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Young Justice, although I do take ownership over Carrie and the new characters

A/N: This story takes places after my other Young Justice Story, Heal a Broken Heart, of which followed Carrie Boxham on her journey that lead her to the Justice Hall. So if you have a spare moment, check that out first 😊

**Chapter 03 – Jessica French**

_Jessica French, aged thirteen, ability to manipulate the weather, missing for forty eight hours _

"Jessica French – what can she do? Is she cute?" Rocky asked Carrie, who merely rolled her eyes. "I can think of a few French things I love."

Garfield bounded down the stairs towards the pair sat at the breakfast bar. "One of you guys could have woken me. It's way past debrief o'clock." He stretched up to the ceiling, letting his shirt lift up and expose his abs. "And by the way Rocky, Jessica French is like- twelve years old, so a little too young for your French fantasies, okay?"

The female super rolled her eyes. "Please don't fight. It's bad enough being the only girl on this operation, but don't make me be mother and prise you apart." Carrie watched Rocky crack his knuckles, grinding the bones. "Stop it!" She felt an arm around her waist, gently squeezing to remind her that it wasn't worth fighting over. "I've got to check in with my little sis now. You two okay to fill Nightwing and Miss Martian in?"

"Send Millie my love."

"If I do that, she's going to be proclaiming you're married."

Garfield laughed loudly. "What's wrong with that? You wouldn't be jealous if that were the case, would you..." He paused, wondering if he had passed the line. "Just tell Mills I said hi, okay?"

Smiling, Carrie placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I saw you first, remember." She winked and sauntered up the stairs.

A sour spoon lingered in Rocky's mouth as he watched Garfield smugly sort himself out with breakfast. "What's the deal with you two?"

Garfield shut the fridge door with a carton of milk. "What's that supposed to mean?" He set about making two mugs of hot beverages as he waited for a reply.

"Nothing." Rocky leant back in the seat. "Well... You've clearly been acting like a couple in the last few months, but I get the feeling that Carrie doesn't want to be tied down. Nightwing filled me in on the whole original mission story. It surprises me that you two haven't made it official. Superboy and Miss Martian were way before this point you are Carrie are at."

"I just don't want to rush a good thing. The last relationship I had didn't exactly run a smooth course, so this is our way of making things work."

"So she's single."

"No, she's not single."

"But you two aren't in a relationship?" Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Because I was kind of thinking of asking her on a date on our next day off, which will hopefully be soon. Don't look at me like that, Carrie's stunning. Good looking, great body, caring and warm personality – what's not to like?"

"Me and Carrie are solid."

The laptop on the table made a noise, signalling an incoming transmission from the Justice Hall. Nightwing and Miss Martian sat at a metal table, looking at the screen and waiting for a connection to be established.

Rocky noticed first and grinned. "Nightwing, Martian! How are you doing?"

The stern look on Nightwing's face didn't budge. "Where's Stem Cell? It's time for debrief. You two... aren't exactly the most thorough in the reports you write up."

Garfield stood up firm, two mugs in his hands. "I was just going to see how she is. She's talking to Millie."

"I don't recall giving authority for that to happen. Tell Stem Cell to get in touch with me later for a further discussion."

The green man's face dropped, knowing the blunder he has made. "Yes, Nightwing. Rocky's got the notes. I'll leave you in his care."

He made his escape before anyone could protest his comment.

-o-

"Jessica French..." Carrie whispered, wondering where the girl was. "We've narrowed it done to this town here. There's only so many places she could be hidden." She pointed at the map on the table of their rented accommodation in a small town outside of Metropolis. "Jessica has to be here. We can't let her slip from our grips again."

Rocky stood up beside Carrie, with one hand on her shoulder to lean across. "I reckon she's there. In this little cluster of houses."

Carrie looked at his chiselled face. "And how have you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I'm incredibly intelligent. Even if you seem to think I'm lying."

"Or you're just stealing information from BB's surveillance around the town." She leant closer to his face, taunting him playfully. "And to make sure we're being crystal clear. Me and you- not happening."

"Oh really?" Rocky winked at her as if this was some kind of elaborate joke. "I still think you and I should go to dinner in case you find you have way more fun with me than Garfield."

Carrie immediately left the room and walked out onto the hallway. "I'm going to get out and go door to door. Seeing as we haven't recorded a spike in the weather conditions, Jessica could be being held against her will. I won't sit around waiting for Gar to get back."

It was useless arguing with Carrie, so Rocky threw himself onto the sofa and took a long nap. A long nap that took him all the way through to the evening when Garfield returned home in his disguise.

"Rocky!" he bellowed when he realised the house was empty and Carrie was nowhere to be seen. "Rocky, where's Carrie?"

The rock hero rolled off the sofa and crashed into the ground. "What do you mean? She said she was going to go door to door looking for Jessica. Surely she's back by now and napping upstairs."

"Well she's not." Garfield swapped his jackets around and threw the door open. "Stay here in case Carrie comes back."

_No chance..._ Rocky thought. _I'm not about to let you take all the glory if you save Carrie._

He bolted out the door, realising there was no chance of following a tracker. The clothing article that had been fitted with a tracker was hung up uselessly on a hook by the front door. Rocky had consistently encouraged his fellow operatives to never leave without a tracker somewhere on their person.

-o-

"Wake up!" an old voice barked, delivering a swift boot to his prisoner. "There we go..."

Carrie convulsed on the ground, opening her eyes slowly. "Stop- enough!" she grunted, gritting her teeth.

It was a basement, filled with dusty and rusting tools. Chains hung from hooks on the wall. Manacles had been locked onto Carrie's wrists. She looked up at her captors.

An older man and a woman. Wearing long, dirt smeared lab coats. They had a plan to execute and Carrie was nothing more than an obstruction. Something they needed to dispose of before it was too late.

"You really have messed with our little plan here... But we will let you watch." The woman grabbed Carrie's head, pulling her up. "You intervened in our challenges for the last time." She released her, knocking her head against the wooden beam behind her. "Come on – let's transport her to the plant. Where she'll finally be reunited with her little friend."

A fist is slammed into Carrie's facing, forcing her to the ground and knocking her out cold. Her limp body is dragged up the stairs into the house, sustaining multiple knocks and bruises on the way. The pair contorted the super's body, applying pressure to her limbs to squash them into a large suitcase. They wheeled it out of the house like it was exactly that. Nothing was unusual to anyone passing by.

Two men came jogging towards them, asking if they'd seen a guy, 'about this high, brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and wearing a casual outfit?' Their heads shook, along with an apology before watching them run further along the road.

"We need to move fast," the man muttered, watching the two guys disappear around the bend. "Because I think our Jane Doe has an identical description to what they said. Wouldn't you agree?"

-o-

Jessica French shivered in a cold store, waiting for her captors to return. She had tried to count the minutes they were gone, only she lost count after minute twenty nine. A metal clang signalled how they had returned, and she threw herself at the door, waiting for it to slide open.

"Open the door, please!" she screamed, surprised when it did open. "Tell me what you're planning? What are you going to do?"

The old woman grabbed the teenager by the shoulder, pulling her out into the warehouse. "We're going to manipulate the weather, so that all the newsreporters are only able to believe our reports. Any existing weather girls won't be able to keep up with freak storms, so the channel stations will flood at our doorstep to offer up extortionate salaries. They'll want whoever can provide the best reports, that will be us, thanks to you."

"And if I don't play along," Jessica asked, knowing she didn't want to hear the answer. "I could tell you one thing and do another. Give you storms when you ask for snow. Rain when you ask for sun."

"Well, if you do that, an innocent woman will receive the punishment."

"Who?" Jessica wondered who might have come looking for her and couldn't think of anyone. "No one would have come looking for me."

"Someone did. One of your friends, no doubt." The woman pushed Jessica up a metal staircase onto the main floor of the warehouse. "Johnson- where is she?"

Silence. No response.

"Johnson!?"

Jessica wriggled in the grip. "I think you've been had. He's only gone and abandoned you."

The woman kept a grip on the girl, dragging her around the warehouse floor. A shadow moved above her at speed. Chains shook nearby, rattling around them. Her fingers dug into Jessica's shoulder whilst the other reached for a concealed gun.

"I'm armed, and dangerous. So why don't you come on out with your hands up?" she shouted, brandishing the gun in the air. "Just to prove I'm not joking if you can't see me." The woman squeezed the trigger, lodging a shot into a metal beam in the roof.

"Alright, alright... You got me," a man's voice said, echoing in the building. "I'm coming out now."

He emerged from the shadows, arms raised in surrender. Rocky smiled when he saw Jessica, knowing his instincts had served him well. "Now is that really any way to treat your guests?"

The woman fired again.

As the bullet whizzed through the air towards Rocky, he enveloped his skin in its rocky like exterior. The metal pill bounced off him like it was nothing. Rocky stood still, hardened into place. One downside of his ability was how slow it made him, so he was effectively frozen to the spot. He knew that Beast Boy would be working on the second part of to plan, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Where's your friend? You were looking for that girl with him?" the woman snapped, jerking around and releasing Jessica so she could get try and steady the gun in her hands.

A green tentacled arm slithered down from above and wrapped itself around Jessica, hoisting her up off the floor with a squeal. Beast Boy shielded the teen as more bullets were fired, instructing her to follow the beam and drop down onto the emergency exit landing and wait there.

"Hey!" Carrie screamed from the shadows. She felt her heart racing, even though there was no way she could be hurt, unless she took a bullet through the brain or possibly her heart. That was not a theory she wanted to test. Ever.

"Give me back the girl. She's mine!" the woman screamed aggressively.

Beast Boy chooses the wrong moment to jump down from the ceiling, landing hard on the ground and forcing himself to roll head over heels to stop the momentum.

The finger squeezed the trigger. _Bang._

Carrie lurched forwards from her hiding spot, pushing Beast Boy away. The bullet lands, embedding itself into her side. "Oh," she gasps, looking down at the bullet wound. "Stop her..." Her hands fought to push Beast Boy away, knowing the woman would be escaping.

"I will come back as soon as I can." Beast Boy squeezed her hand reassuringly before chasing after the fleeing woman.

She felt her insides squeezing the bullet away from it impact site. This injury was the most painful one to heal, because it can cause more damage if it catches undamaged insides.

"Carrie, talk to me." Rocky skidded to a halt by her side. "Tell me how I can help."

"You can't." Carrie grunted in pain, arching her back. "It's the third bullet I've had to extract. No fun task." Her hand grips Rocky's, pinching the skin with her grip.

A metal clink signalled the of the bullet being removed properly.

"Bag it and tag it," she laughed in exhaustion. "Help me up."

Rocky waited for her to pick up the bullet and pulled her gently from the floor. "It's alright, Jessica. You can come down now." His hand lingered on Carrie's waist, using it as an excuse to hold up his exhausted friend. "Let's get you home."

"Where is home?" Jessica hit the bottom of the stairs with a sudden realisation. "Because I don't know if I really have one..."

Carrie smiled. "That's where we come in. We're all supers. Healer, rock and beast shifter. The three of us have been finding people with abilities who may be deemed at risk and offering them a home at the Justice League's new academy they've started to set up. You will be the third student to start. In time, we hope to have it filled."

Overwhelmed, Jessica threw her arms around Carrie. "Thank you, thank you!"

The sun shone brighter than before through the dirty ceiling window, shining down on the trio as Carrie masked her pain from the teenager around waist.

-o-

Carrie, Rocky and Garfield waved Jessica off from their temporary accommodation. The vehicle was going to take her to the base, ready to be transferred into the academy for supers once construction was finished.

In Carrie's fingers, she held a folded note from Jessica, and the polaroid taken the day before of them and Rocky.

Number 3 – Jessica French, aged 13, ability to manipulate the weather, found after three days.

The note had a rather cryptic message on it, _I think you like them both and can't decide on one..._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter done **** so what ability should the trio encounter next? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stacey Hemming

Disclaimer: I do not own the existing characters that we know and love from Young Justice, although I do take ownership over Carrie and the new characters

A/N: This story takes places after my other Young Justice Story, Heal a Broken Heart, of which followed Carrie Boxham on her journey that lead her to the Justice Hall. So if you have a spare moment, check that out first 😊

**Chapter 04 – Stacey Hemming**

_Stacey Hemming, sixteen years old, ability to teleport, missing for two weeks_

Carrie looked at the surveillance photos of Stacey on the screen. Stacey looked like your typical mean girl, tall, long blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

The reports that Nightwing had compiled about the missing teenager led them to an island off the coast of America. Hawaii.

The guys were loving the sun, knowing that Carrie would be focusing on a game plan and working out where to go from there. Being at one of Dick Grayson's properties abroad made Carrie anxious. She was also constantly clearing up the guy's messes, which was infuriating.

She sighed, knowing that she didn't have to do all the legwork, but if she wanted the others to, then she'd have to be childish.

"Here we go," she mumbled, striding out into the secluded garden where trees looked metres high above them. There was a long, thin pool and a couple of sun loungers in the little garden that Rocky and Garfield had been making the most of since they arrived.

The two guys heard her sit down on the lounger between them and threw a barrage of questions at her.

"Where's Stacey?"

"What's the plan?"

"Why are you out here?"

"When are we leaving?"

Carrie remained silent, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to enjoy the sun for herself. She let out an exaggerated sigh, which could have been contrived as a moan.

"I'm tired of doing all the work. One of you two can take the lead. It's not fair to always be my responsibility." A smile snuck across her face. "So perhaps both of you should go inside and look at the files Nightwing and Angel compiled, then come find me with a plan."

Movement of the two boys moving satisfied Carrie, leading her to believe that they were on their way to develop a plan. But one of them was actually lingering a planted a full on kiss on Carrie's mouth.

_Garfield... _she thought, thinking he was only doing this to get her to come and help.

He pulled away, but the voice that spoke was Rocky's. "Looks like there really is a possibility of me and you after that delightful display."

Her eyes snapped open to see his standing to one side. She leapt up to her feet. "Don't you dare do that again."

"Hey, I might have initiated, but you kissed back," Rocky replied defensively. "Face it, you feel something for me."

"No. I thought you were Gar!" Carrie hissed before storming off inside, passing Garfield at the laptop. "I don't want to talk."

Garfield heard the bedroom door slam shut and wondered if he should go and talk to her. He quickly decided not to, respecting her request to not talk about it.

Rocky entered, heading straight for the fridge where he took out the carton of juice.

"What did you say to Carrie, Rocky?"

"Nothing mate-"

"I'm not your mate, but you said something to her out there and then she stormed off to her room. Don't go upsetting her. She's been the best thing about this operation. We wouldn't have had many successes without her dedication to saving these kids."

"Yeah? Well now it's our turn." Rocky turned the laptop around to face him. "Stacey Hemming. Ossshhhh, my type to a T."

Garfield grimaced at the lothario standing on the other side of the island. "Have a look at the files, tell me what you think."

He walked away briskly, shifting into a capuchin monkey and sniffing back Carrie's door. Fumbling with the doorknob, he realised monkey fingers were only marginally les dexterous.

The door swung open, Carrie was sat on the bed, staring out the window. She didn't acknowledge the monkey shutting the door and scuttling onto the bed beside her.

The little green monkey looked up at the girl with big black eyes before butting her arm with his head.

She lifted him onto her lap. "What do you want, eh?"

Monkey Garfield playfully tilted his head around from side to side before spewing a tirade of gentle monkey noises.

Carrie laughed, sighing again. "I want to talk to you Garfield."

Garfield shifted out of his animal form and sat beside Carrie, putting an arm around her. "Talk to me Carrie. What's bothering you?"

"It's this. Everything. Feeling stuck in the middle. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Is this because of what Rocky said to you outside? Because you tell me if he has and I'll knock his teeth out."

"No. It's not like that. Garfield, I love spending time with you, but putting ourselves in dangerous situations where we could get hurt... I don't know if I can keep doing that." Carrie exhaled slowly, leaning forwards and away from his arm. "We need to cool things off between us."

"Wait- are you breaking up with me?"

"Well we were never really together to begin with."

"Right. Sure. Cool."

-o-

Garfield tossed and turned that night, unable to calm his racing mind. The situation with Carried had taken him by surprise. They had both admitted feelings, but maybe Carrie had just lost hers.

Then he heard something. Something being knocked downstairs. He bolted upright, listening hard. The night sky was dark and clear.

Again. Another noise. This time, a creaking floorboard.

Garfield opened his door, just in time to see Rocky and Carrie coming out of the room together across the corridor from his.

Despite the shocked and embarrassed expression on Carrie's face, Garfield pointed downstairs and then to his ear, asking if they heard it too.

The pair nodded.

Rocky held a small pen in his hand that he knew would come in useful because, unlike Garfield and Carrie, Rocky was one step ahead.

Because downstairs, was Stacey. The teleporter. The pen was like a blowgun. It had a built in inhibitor dart, capable of rendering the target unable to use their ability. Rocky has requested Nightwing to send over some of the injections just in case Stacey tried to escape.

Rocky went to the top of the stairs, leaning around the wall to see someone said at the laptop. He waited for a moment, wondering if this was Stacey or an accomplice. He turned around pointing at Garfield and making a series of coded gestures.

Garfield shifted into a mosquito, buzzing around the house and down to the island.

The rock hero waited for Garfield's signal, confirming that it was Stacey.

Rocky shot the dart towards Stacey, who jerked when she felt the sharp stabbing pain to the side of her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted at Garfield standing across the kitchen. "What did you do to me?"

Rocky walked down the stairs with Carrie. "What's wrong, Stacey? Can't you teleport anymore?" He winked at her charmingly. "Now. All the doors are locked- the same for the windows. There is no way out of here. So you're going to talk to us and tell us what's going on."

Stacey looked between the three. "Are you like a throuple? Into threesomes and that?"

Shocked by the slightly vulgar question, they kept silent.

"That's weird! I've never met any of you guys before. What's it like?" Stacey points the question at Carrie. "Come on girl to girl. Dish the dirt, who's better? Greeny or stony faced boy?"

Carrie's snapped, "Just be quiet. There's no relationship here. We're a team. Business, no pleasure."

"Well..." Rocky started, insinuating otherwise. "Sorry, Sorry. Back to the point Stacey. We are members of the Justice League- kind of. We are like the B team. We're looking for at risk kids and you're one of them."

Stacey groaned. "Why me?"

"Because you're a teleporter."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are..." Rocky was losing his patience. "We've got files on the laptop. Video files of you doing what you can do." He crouched down, enveloping himself one a rock like skin. "We can all do something."

Carrie rolled her eyes at Rocky showing off. "I can heal and no I'm not going to drag a knife across my hand to prove it. That's so cliche. It's been done far to many times." She clamped a hand on Stacey's arm. "You are here to help you Stacey. Rocky knew you would come here after doing a bit of research. You've been hitting the high end houses on Hawaii to loot them. A literal in and out job. Now here the laptop was the only valuable thing."

Garfield piped up, making a comment about Dick Grayson needing better decor in the place.

"Yeah... but you have a choice Stacey," Rocky continues confidently, leaning over Carrie. "You can come with us and have everything taken care for you, or- you can continue to loot houses on the island. If you chose the second option I will continuously dose you with the inhibitor."

Carrie stared at him with wide eyes, not appreciating the write up that this was potentially going to have.

"Rocky- you can't promise that!"

Stacey rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine! I'll go with you guys. But there's one slight hitch."

"And that is?" Carrie asked, wincing at the thought of her answer.

"I'm on a no fly list and they took my passport..."

"Garfield, contact Nightwing. He needs to hear about this."

"But it's the middle of the night over there..." Garfield rebuffed in exasperation. "But from the look on your face, you don't care."

He took the laptop from Stacey and ringing Dick Grayson nearly four times before he answered, cradling a little baby girl in his arms, pressing a bottle to its lips.

"You're lucky Korey insisted on turn taking with night feeds. What's wrong now Gar?"

Carrie slid into view. "Rocky's up to his old tricks. Stacey has surprisingly agreed to come with us but has been put on the no flight list and the authorities have her passport."

Dick clapped a hand to his face, causing his daughter to gurgle a giggle. "Car-rie..." he said, elongating the name. "I put you in charge so I wouldn't have to step in to bail you out."

"Translates to you don't like the police that much, right?" Carrie paused. "What if we-"

"No Carrie. I'm not going to contact Bruce to send you a private jet to get you off the island with no questions asked."

"Because you'll send your own?"

"I'm going to sleep now, before Rosemary blast a hole in the wall..."

"Starbolts?" Carrie asked apologetically.

"You got it. Come on now little lady- let's get you to bed."

-o-

"I can't believe the Bruce Wayne sent you a private jet. This is so cool!" Stacey exclaimed, stretching her legs out in front of her, nearly resting on Rocky's as he sat opposite her.

Carrie stood at the other end of the jet, fingering the Polaroid she had taken off the four of them. She smiled, noticing the way Garfield was looking at her. With adoration.

"Carrie..." Garfield said nervously. "I think I should come out and officially say some things. I'm crazy about you. I know you said you wanted a break to cool off, but I don't want that. I want you to be my girlfriend. Please?"

Carrie couldn't answer, dropping her gaze to the Polaroid.

Number 4 – Stacey Hemmings, aged 16, teleporter, found after two weeks – Rocky's new girlfriend to be

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = What would you like for the next character to be? What ability will Garfield, Carrie and Rocky encounter next? **** don't forget to review!**


End file.
